The tail of a Pirate
by sophia0104
Summary: I do not own Fairytail! There is more to Ezra than meets the eye. She has more secrets than even she knows. What will Erza discover? Meanwhile a bloodthirsty dark guild seek to destroy everything Erza holds dear. An unexpected, dramatic turn of events change when the true mastermind revels themselves and determines every single move of their pawns. What is the fate of Erza Scarlet?


**The Tail of a Pirate**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nightmare of Darkness**

The poisonous fog consumed and smothered the ports off the coast of Magnolia. You could just about see a dark humongous ripped sailed frigate gradually passing through the sea. Dark mist appeared and spread across the sea covering the mysterious vessel. This ship is known as " _ **Demon Eye**_ _"._ Upon this ship, they had a vicious, evil, merciless and notorious Captain. She and her crew decided to form a guild called " _Demon Eyes"_ , which symbolised death. They are the one and only pirate guild in the world and very famous among Fiore. The Demon Eyes guild is one of the most feared and they are incredibly powerful, as everyone hears across the land about this guild. Rumours among the light guilds say that these pirates are murderous and bloodthirsty. No one has ever seen the crew or their Captain, unless they lived to tell the tale; which was doubtful considering their reputation. The Demon Eyes reputation… or code as they like to call it, showed not to have mercy upon anyone who messes, interferes or attacks them. Here is a day in a life for a pirate guild and their Captain, Flora Scarlet.

It was a scorching hot day sailing through the smooth shimmering sea, which gleamed brightly from the sun as if it was kissing the delicate water. Today is a special day to celebrate their previous successful raid from the nearby merchant port. This made the guild plunder a lot of jewel for everyone to have. The crew or shall I say guild, were all chanting and singing about how much jewel they had and what they were going to spend it on. The guild celebrated this by eating, dancing and of course drinking as pirates do. The crew all had big grins on their faces showing their yellow rotten teeth, gassing the other crew members with their alcoholic breath; however, nobody cared as they were too busy having a good time themselves.

One girl that was partying alongside her guild mates is Captain Flora's best friend and first mate, she was enjoying herself by joining in with the festivities the rest of the guild was having. This girl's name was Ayaka. She had black and purple striped hair with small bunches on both sides of her head. Her eyes were bold and coloured with deep crimson shades, enough to define them as deadly; as they represented a burning hot pool of lava. Her skin was as pale as the moon itself, making her flesh look delicate and soft. Ayaka wore a black gothic tank top that was ripped in places; with a crystal skull designed in the centre of it. She wore a black gothic choker with spikes clinging to her neck, she wore black leather gloves with metallic skull and crossbones etched on them. The gloves had three studs attached to each slender finger. To cover her top, she wore a black spiked leather jacket; the spikes led from her shoulders down to her sleeves on both of her arms. Around her legs she wore black catfight ripped jeans that fitted her perfectly, wrapping her slim legs. Lastly, she wore gothic high leather belted boots, to match her dark figure.

As the celebration continued, Ayaka scanned the long oak table with her crimson eyes, searching throughout the crowd finally noticing that every crew member was present apart from one. Ayaka rolled her eyes as she knew who was missing, she then downed a big mug of ale; while she was drinking the alcohol, she could see the happiness of her comrades and her friends Kieto and Cleo. Ayaka sighed in disappointment which made her slam her ale mug firmly on the table, making the table shake and vibrate. Much to Ayaka's surprise every one of the guild turned their heads, Ayaka stood up wobbling a little from the alcohol she had just consumed; she was seething with anger while gritting her teeth in the process.

 **Ayaka's P.O.V**

"That's it. Where is Captain Flora Scarlet!?" I bellowed loudly across the frigid air. My yell was so loud it caused unwanted ripples in the sea. I waited for an answer but none came. The sea was unsuccessfully trying to respond to my unsettled drunken emotion.

"She's in the Captain's quarters first mate Ayaka!" a random guild member shouted clearly and urgently back to me. Trying not to anger me further, the guild member ran off before I could shout at him even more. My emotions were getting the better of me so I swung my arm down towards the table causing a dent in it. The impact made the table creak and buckle under the strain; this made the crew members shiver, knowing not to mess with the Captain's first mate.

"That's not good enough!" I shouted aggressively, searching the poor guy who said it; he knew now that he wouldn't be in good terms with me for a very long time. In the corner of my eye I could see my friends rolling their eyes at me and my drunken state, knowing full-well that I was sober enough to know what I was saying. However, I just glared evilly back at them.

"Look Ayaka" . . . my good friend Cleo replied as calmly as possible, I rolled my eyes.

" _Cleo always is the soft, yet calm one, which is not bad in most cases, but it does get quite tiring not to mention, annoying_ _!"_

"What!" I scoffed back at her, acting like I didn't care what she thought of me or what her opinion was. Cleo stood up from her side of the long table, stepping towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder; giving me a reassuring grip.

"Just leave her be"; I know it's frustrating and hard and we keep helping her but honestly…" Cleo sighed in exhaustion. "Flora needs to find answers for herself, so she can figure things out for herself. There's nothing we can do but advise her and be there for her, that's good enough for me. Yes, it's hard and painful to see her go through this and it's painful to be restricted from telling her anything" Cleo gracefully and boldly spoke trying very hard to hold back tears from the emotional sore that might not ever be healed for my friends and especially our Captain; but I won't give up that easily.

"So! We can still help her in different ways?!" I spat in raging anger to Cleo's response. However, deep down I knew she was right, but I could not admit it. " _We can't help her, I just… It causes me even more pain not being able to help or do anything_ _"_ I feel so useless.

A chair in the far distance scraped across the floor and made a horrendous noise. I could just about see my friend Kieto slamming his hands down onto the table with his fists clenched in frustration. He slowly lifted his head up, trying to compose himself from his two emotions that were clashing inside his heart and mind. These emotions were anger and sadness, which when combined, was not a good mix. Kieto was doing his very best to not show his emotions to everyone. He glared at me with so much sadness that his once bright yellow eyes turned void of any emotions.

" _He always was the cry baby_ ". I giggled silently to myself; quickly I tried to regain seriousness, I wiped the smile off my face by pretending that I had an itch near the corner of my mouth.

"Ayaka please stop. I know it's hard, but Captain Flora needs some time alone and needs to sort this mess out by herself". Kieto wistfully blurted. He was trying to make sure that no one could see his salty tears rolling down his cheeks. I rolled my two crimson eyes that were described as scary, but I respected my friend's responses and sighed in defeat. My head turned to see Akyuma, who was like an older brother to the whole guild and nodded at me knowing full-well that this debate was over. Everyone ignored my sudden outburst and proceeded to carry on with the celebration. I sighed heavily, looking back at Flora's quarters; worrying about the constant pity and burden she carried alone.

 **(Flashback, Tower of Heaven)**

 **Normal P.O.V**

It was a gloomy dark day working at the Tower of Heaven. Child slaves were being constantly whipped if they were not working hard enough to the soldiers' standard; pushing the children harder than normal. The children grieved over their situation, clinging onto the verge of their lives. The poor defenceless children were miserable and they barely had any energy left. Lastly, the darkness made it difficult to see, the children knew that they had to keep strong and survive for their morale.

From out of the murky air that stunk of the odours of unclean children came a red haired little girl. However, there was something off about her current figure, her eyes, her expression and the aura surrounding her; which made the other children around her feel uncertain about her. The redhead was slowly ambling along through the dusty yet bumpy ground in her bare feet; limping back and forth now and again. Her eyes were consumed by the force of darkness that clouded her mind and body like nobody was there or in control. The redhead was seen as banged up by the gashes of dried blood and the brutal bruises that she had on nearly every part of her body. This girl was extremely unhealthy, but showed that she was way too strong to be knocked down.

 **Flora's P.O.V**

 **(slap)**

A young girl with chocolate silky brown hair, went soaring through the thick air tumbling down, hitting her back against the rock encrusted wall. I yelped in indescribable pain as my frail body impacted the dreaded wall. I was vulnerable, I groaned in pain trying to pick myself up while successfully achieving not to loose consciousness. I eventually stood up trying to replenish my energy by the unknown, unreasonable attack my sister landed upon me.

"Who are you, get out of my sight, go away and stop bugging me!" My sister roared angrily in my face. Stunned by her sudden action I was taken aback by the sudden changes I noticed within my sister, such as her emotions and her behaviour. A vast stream of tears came trickling down my cold cheeks as the redhead pushed me aside.

"WAIT!" I screamed desperately, trying my very best to choke back my pitiful tears, grabbing tightly to my sister's arm, clinging myself to her.

"Get off me!" She growled, violently shaking her arm roughly trying to get me off but at the same time we both glanced into each other's eyes; during that moment, I knew. I knew she was devoured by the darkness and out of control of her mind and body. She was being manipulated, my pupils shrunk due to the bitter vibes I got from my sister. Just then she snatched her arm back aggressively, the impact led me to fall to the ground with my back-side smacking against the hard concreate. I moaned from the intense pain that overlapped my body, I quickly stabilised my senses, quivering in fear from my sister. I was so terrified I couldn't find my own voice in order to speak.

" _No this can't be happening I have to say something, anything_ _!"_

"Sister stop this! You're being dragged into the darkness; don't you see you're being deceived". I blurted desperately with tears once again running down my pale face. I could hear the marching of stamping feet moving vigorously closer towards me. Picking up her pace heavily through the empty ground, I screeched in pain as my sister clenched her dirty hands onto my silky brown hair. She slammed me again against one of the many spiked walls; ripping my dull beige dress and imprinting into my soft delicate flesh. I yelped loudly in excruciating pain while coughing up a steady stream of blood. I knew the spikes had punctured my gut. I could feel devastating pain contaminating and coursing through my shivering limp body.

"SHUT UP! You pathetic little weakling; you brat, you disgust me. The darkness has made me stronger than you could possibly imagine, stronger than I have ever been before. You are weak and weak little worms like you, will never be a part of the Scarlet family!" She bellowed in my face once more gritting her teeth, tensing her facial muscles as anger shrouded her. I sobbed even harder and louder as those heart wrenching words sunk into my brain, which badly wounded my heart. My sister grabbed me by the neck, putting a tight grip around it; I grunted heavily as I struggled with all my might to catch a wisp of air.

"See! You're a cry baby, cry babies are weak!" She viciously snapped. I could see all her friends laughing at me however, I could hear my friends begging my sister to let me go and escape from her grasp.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR! Stop crying already!" she screamed, as she threw me across the confined area. I cried in pain as my fragile head collided with the floor; making a loud thump for everyone to hear, which caught most of the people's attention to look at the scene me and my sister were creating. I felt light headed, just as I was about to force my heavy aching muscles to move I lifted my head from the crumbled floor, a foot crashed into the back of my head pushing my face hard into the ground.

"Your worthless, you good for nothing brat! I'm finally free, free from carrying you around and that's what the darkness has brought me!" My sister spat triumphantly which gained an evil smirk on the corner of her lips.

"Your… your wrong!" I gasped angrily with all my strength, using up all my breath my lungs could possibly use.

"SHUT UP! And go to hell! You're nothing to me. A nobody to this world, so die already!" With that a sharp pain contacted my body and darkened my mind. My mind was shut off by the pain and torcher, inflicted by my one and only family. I felt broken, weak, and defenceless.

 **Chapter 2**

 **The awakening of a new beginning**

It was a delightful morning in the heart of Magnolia, where a certain guild was getting ready to celebrate a newly recent member.

Shizuma Hanazono was in her normal school uniform as she felt so much more comfortable in it. Shizuma had long shiny silver hair, which made everyone she stumbled across hypnotised as the silver hair beauty was seen as a royal jewel, so rare, so exotic and nothing like anyone had ever seen before. As she walked past everyone there were whispers and rumours about this girl but what was it? Her sparkly, emerald and irresistible eyes were intoxicating to both genders. Shizuma was already practically known as the goddess across Fiore, due to her stunning figure and her unique features which made her famous quite quickly. Today Shizuma was happy as everyone is going to celebrate her as the newest member of Fairy Tail. However, she was mostly excited to see her best friend Ezra Scarlet. Shizuma strolled happily through the streets of Magnolia, she was immediately surrounded by the children's laughter, happiness, and her absolute favourite; magic. Shizuma slowly yet thoroughly roamed freely through the nearby village thinking about the future adventures she is going to have with Ezra and her new friends; eventually she reached the guild with a big grin plastered on her face.

 **Shizuma P.O.V**

I slowly crept through the door, only to be jumped by the guild who placed a massive banner across the hall which inscripted "Welcome to Fairy Tail" Two guys with pink and black hair and two girls' with white hair, similar to mine and a girl with blonde hair; all came to greet me.

"Welcome Shizuma, welcome to our family" One of the guys with pink spiky hair, declared happily and confidently.

"Natsu." He said, expressing his name, forgetting to say it in the first place.

"Thank you Natsu I'm proud to be a part of it!" I gratefully replied while shaking his hot sweaty hand.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Natsu claimed kindly with a big wild grin on his face while showing off his ferocious dragon fangs, suddenly someone pushed Natsu out of the way and out of my sight.

"It's a true honour to have you here" declared a guy with black hair as he crouched down to his knees and gently kissed my hand, as soon as he did this a cold chill coursed through my veins which caused me to feel uneasy about him.

"Errr…thanks…Errr", I stammered, trying to figure out his name.

"The names Gray, Gray Fullbuster" He proudly spoke in a posh tone. I rolled my eyes in frustration, knowing that he only likes me for my features and my title. In the corner of my eye, I could see a deep dark aura lurking behind a wooden pillar. I got a closer look and saw a girl with curly blue hair, wearing a night blue hat and a buttoned-up jacket. She was gripping the pillar tightly, almost crushing it. I faintly heard her mumbling something about a "love rival".

"Hi, my name's Lucy", the blonde-haired girl chirped happily.

"Oh, you're the celestial mage with powerful spirits. Erza told me all about you, it's a pleasure to meet you". I said as I greeted her by shaking her hand in a polite manner.

"Yeah they're pretty awesome". She replied while stroking the back of her head nervously, trying her best not to upset her spirits especially Aquarius. Suddenly a white-haired woman with a perfect womanly figure come towards me.

"Hi my name's Mirajane, I'm the barmaid and the host of this guild", she claimed in her usual friendly tone.

"Ohhh!" I gasped surprisingly.

"So, you're the famous Mirajane, the S-class wizard. I recall Erza telling me about you; she talks about you all the time, in fact it's constant". I responded joyfully, happy to finally meet her. I could see Mirajane blushing but she hid it with a smile.

" _Can't say that I blame her she is beautiful, no wonder Erza likes her so much._ _"_

Just then I was pulled out from my trial of thoughts by Mirajane's voice.

"T-Thanks" She stammered nervously, to change the subject Mirajane clutched my arm and dragged me across the room, taking me with her.

"Let me introduce you to a few more guild members", she promptly spoke while indicating me to them. She then rushed off to tend to the bar.

" _What was that about_ _?"_ However, I just shook it off; anyway, I met a smaller girl called Wendy who was a sky dragon slayer. I also, met a girl called Levy who had short light blue hair and was a solid script mage, who happened to be with a person named Gajeel who was an Iron dragon slayer.

"Hi", they both greeted me, seeming very friendly.

"Hi, my name's Shizuma, so… how long have you two been together?" Directing my question at Levy and Gajeel. They looked stunned by the words that slipped out of my mouth, I noticed after I said it they instantly blushed a whole new colour of red and turned their heads away from each other.

"Errrmmm Shizuma?" Levy nervously piped up.

"Wait you guys are dating, aren't you?" I questioned regretting what I said earlier.

"Not exactly!" confessed Gajeel in his deep gruff voice.

"Ohhh, I thought…that…you…I…s-sorry!" I shyly stuttered at the awkwardness between the three of us. I apologised to them however, I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

" _Of course, I'm not nearly as embarrassed as they must be right now_ _."_

After that weird, not to mention humiliating introduction I slowly trudged my body over to the bar, to order a drink.

"Oh, hi Shizuma what will you have?" Mirajane kindly questioned.

"A mug of beer please" I requested, desperate form my drink especially form my previous encountered circumstance. Mirajane made the alcohol in a flash and instantly gave it to me as she saw that she had other customers to serve.

"Thanks Mira" I hummed blissfully, finally getting to have a drink.

"So Mirajane, what's with the deal with those dragon slayers and their girlfriends?" I giggled softly.

"Oh them? Their just in complete denial to their undying love for each other!" Mirajane bluntly replied, not caring if the whole guild heard her comment.

"Ha! I can see that", I laughed in response to her very clear yet obvious fact. You know what, they're lucky, I feel kind of jealous; they're perfect for each other" I cooed. I then turned my head to see them obviously flirting with each other in their own individual ways. However, I just rolled my eyes imagining what it would be like for me to find that special person and have a relationship with someone who is daring, sexy, to cherish me, and will always be by my side no matter what. I knew nothing like that will ever happen to me which snapped me back to reality and continued sipping my drink.

"Shizuma, have you ever been in love before?" Mirajane hummed, while gazing upon the couples in the guild. As soon as I realised what she had just said I spat the alcohol from out of my mouth which splattered all over the bar. I immediately apologised to Mirajane and others around me. I knew I was in shock from her previous question.

"No Mira, can't say that I have…" I admitted depressively.

"Aww, I think it's cute. Don't worry Shizuma I know you will find him someday, I'm sure of it." She beamed brightly at me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Mirajane" I giggled at her willingness for me however, deep down I knew that nothing like that would ever come to me.

"Hey everyone", came a heavy croaky voice, it was Master Makarov. "It's almost time to get this party started!". He announced joyfully.

"Hey wait a minute, Where's Erza?" I complained in concern for my best friend.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't seen her all morning". Gray and Natsu both responded at the same time.

"Now you're trying to copy me, ice pants!" Natsu snapped at Gray, Gary's eyes then shrunk in anger. "You copied me you flame brain Idiot!" Gray yelled back; they then butted their heads together both gritting their teeth in disagreement.

"Natsu stop!" groaned Lucy who was tightly clutching his arm, trying to pull him away.

"Oh yes! Go Gray my love, show him who's boss". Cheered that weird perverted girl named Juvia. I watched this crazy scene in utter confusion, shaking my head in annoyance.

"Does this always happen?" I asked Mirajane.

"Yes, yes it does", she giggled, I rolled my eyes at the extreme madness that this guild has already.

"Anyway, to answer your question Shizuma this really isn't like Erza to be this late…" Levy calmly interjected, clearly worrying about her too.

"I'm sure she's coming this instant" Wendy said happily, positive that Erza would arrive soon. I sighed deeply to myself, worrying about Erza and why she wasn't her yet.

"Erza is a big girl she can take care of herself". Mirajane confidently explained.

"Yeah, I guess…", I sighed, trying not to think too much into it.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Having Erza as a friend**

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Okay everyone, let the party begin!" Master Makarov spoke loudly while opening his arms, raising them high into the air signalling people to enjoy the celebration. Everyone in the guild started partying and having a good time, apart from one. A deep dark gloom loomed over Shizuma, which plagued her with a great amount of worry which made her feel like there was a heavy weight anchoring within the pit of her stomach. Shizuma was the cause of the celebration but not for her, she was located at the bar sitting on a stool with her back arching and slouching over the table; burying her head into her arms.

"Aww, common Shizuma don't be so glum, liven up, have some fun!" Mirajane blurted loudly while gently patting Shizuma's head, this lead Shizuma to lift her heavy head groggily and slowly to make eye contact with Mirajane; pulling her out of her negative haze that kept reoccurring in her mind. Mirajane could see the redness that overcoated her eyes, this automatically implied to Mirajane that Shizuma's concern for Ezra was getting worse.

"I'm sorry Mira, I just can't help but worry about her", Shizuma said quietly in a sad tone. She tugged her shaky hand onto her shirt where her heart was, tightly scrunching it up.

"I…I…I know something isn't right, I can feel it plugging my gut". Shizuma stammered nervously. Mirajane leaned over the counter and took Shizuma's hands into her own, wrapping them tightly together.

"Please don't be so worried, I promise you that Ezra will be here". Mirajane softly reassured her which made her sound calm and collective about the situation as she placed a continuous smile on her face. However, Shizuma couldn't help but tense her fists.

"How? How do know that? How do you know she isn't in trouble?!" Shizuma snapped aggressively in a fast pace manner, frustrated with having no direct answers. Doubting that Ezra was far from okay. Mirajane let out a deep heavy sigh of exhaustion.

"Look Shizuma!" Mirajane addressed sternly which brought Shizuma into caution from Mirajane's firm tone, this made Shizuma pay close attention to her.

"I know Ezra as well as you do yes? Admittedly things may seem slightly odd but that doesn't matter right now, you've got to have a little faith in her". From that convincing statement Shizuma realised deep down that Mirajane was right, this made Shizuma almost instantly calm down; her tense body recognised this and she finally started to relax.

"your right Mira! Thanks for the talk and… for cheering me up, I really needed it", graciously remarked Shizuma in a much happier tone.

"No problem, everyone needs comforting and reassuring occasionally". Mirajane Beamed brightly, showing her true nature of kindness, which is what everybody loves and admires her for.

"Besides she's probably fighting a lowlife gang of bandits, or people probably made her angry". Mirajane suddenly let out a high-pitched shriek and started to freak out.

"What, what is it!?" Shizuma squealed desperately

"Somebody could have made her drop her precious strawberry cake…!" reckoned Mirajane

"Oh my god, that is indeed a scary thought!" recalled Shizuma, remembering that nobody gets in-between Ezra and her cake.

"They're in for it now". Mirajane chuckled, imagining Ezra beating them to death, of course possibly destroying the town in the process, going over the top as usual. Again, Mirajane let out little chuckles as she pictures these images inside her head, the more she thought about it her chuckles grew even louder. Out of caution Mirajane abruptly covered her mouth avoiding to draw attention from the rest of the guild members. She was also weary that Ezra could show up at any moment, knowing that she would come up with a petty excuse, blaming the awkward situation on something or someone; potentially ending up in a massive guild brawl which didn't surprise her in the slightest. Mirajane didn't mind as it was natural from them however, she was always responsible for cleaning up or at least repairing things after it was finished which was hard work for her.

"My guess is, she is probably purchasing some amour again, I mean seriously how much more does she need? How do they all fit in her collection?" questioned Shizuma out of curiosity while raising her arms in confusion. Bother girls burst out laughing in the suspense of the kind of character Ezra was.

"Nobody knows half the costumes she has; kind of think of it Ezra mostly keeps it to herself" … Mirajane's mind scurried of somewhere else.

"I don't even want to know which is probably for the best", commented Shizuma letting small giggles pass through her lips.

"I wonder if she's hiding anything from us?" Mirajane questioned quietly, smirking to herself while deep in thought of all the possibilities she was currently thinking of.

"What? Do you mean her weird secretive fetishes?" Shizuma joked, sniggering to the sarcasms that lead to this conversation however, Mirajane and Shizuma both starred into each other's eyes, automatically there was a dead silent pause. Both girls burst out laughing and hackling about what they thought Ezra was doing. They both realised that they needed to catch their breath so they desperately gasped for some air, which filled their lungs in order from them to breath properly while panting heavily; both gripping their hands onto their aching stomachs.

"I've never laughed that hard before" Shizuma joyfully panted.

"Me neither" Mirajane gasped, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"So… Shizuma are you feeling better?" Mirajane calmly enquired, this brought Shizuma back to her senses.

"I do, Thanks Mira".

"Good, now go and have fun!" demanded Mirajane, pointing towards everyone who were enjoying themselves; Shizuma saw this and happily smiled, she turned around to see Mirajane once again attending to her duties.

"I'll join the party, if you join the party Mira, it's not fair for you to do all this work on your own, you need some time off". Shizuma bluntly replied, doubting that Mirajane would; however, she suddenly clappsed her hands to together in excitement, this earned Shizuma to give Mirajane a confused expression.

Well…?" What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" Mirajane gleefully chirped as she spread out her hand, gesturing for me to take it. Astonished by Mirajane's actions Shizuma froze for few moments with her mind trying to process what just happened; without thinking she quickly grabbed a hold of Mirajane's awaiting hand.

"Oh…Okay". Shizuma nervously stammered not expecting this to happen, she was then forcefully yanked off from her seat.

Meanwhile back at Fairy Hills a certain redhaired woman was not in the best of conditions. Beads of sweat drew out from her forehead which slowly slide down her face, she tossed and turned aggressively in her bed while squeezing the bed sheets, tugging it violently with her bare hands. Her dream caused her excruciating pain which over shook her fragile body. The dream was like a trap as it seized her from the temptation of waking up. The redhead was immensely struggling to regain consciousness.


End file.
